


Drunk on you

by withoutInk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Aged up characters, Angst, Deserves, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, More - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Noren, Renjun hates human interaction but loves jeno, University AU, You hear me?, and less, bartender Jeno, i love noren, jeno and renjun are the biggest anti of noren, jeno loves renjun so much, just a few years tho, renjun doesnt die here so hurrah, renjun is a big baby, renjun is precious, we're eating air right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutInk/pseuds/withoutInk
Summary: Renjun's weekend was never complete without binge watching a series, locking himself inside his room and eliminating all human contact. But what exactly happened that made Renjun go to a bar in his moomin pajamas and cry his eyes out?The bartender then decided that a pretty boy should not walk home alone at night.or...jeno: so i work at a bar and a boy came in and got real HAMMERED. He started crying but the reason behind it made him the most precious human being i've ever met. Like he literally came here to drink away the loss of his---





	Drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! this is my first ever fic so i'm sorry if it's not that good but we have start somewhere ey? i'll improve my writing so i wont waste your time. i hope you guys would like this short one shot about an unexpected love.

Renjun’s weekend was never complete without a 10 hours long binge watching a series. He finished the first season of the Netflix hit series “Narcos” last week and is ready to face his laptop again for the second season this Saturday and oh boi is he excited.

The hellish life of a university student who lives alone because his mom is too worried that having a roommate would be a distraction to her sweet sweet injunie, is not that bad for Huang Renjun. Having the whole space for yourself and not worrying about walking around in your underwear was something he considered a brilliant offer when his mom first proposed it. Plus, the fact that there will be no humanxhuman interaction, no one to disturb him in his cave and all the food for himself??? Renjun treated the apartment as his own safe haven. And when his mom suggested he gets a roommate upon discovering the expenses of living alone was quickly declined by her son. He’ll never give up living by himself. Never.

 

Renjun didn’t have much friends and most of them he’d rather not hang out with during the weekends because of their “persistence in pushing him on boys they thought were cute.” He can’t blame them though. He does need someone. Someone to go out with just to go to a bookstore, buy a book, go back home, snuggle against each other, placing forehead kisses every so often, all whilst reading. He didn't like being the only single friend in their group, specially when all of them decide that eating each other's face off was something they should do when he's in front of them.  _Well, he wanted to make out with someone too...just not as gross as that._

 

You see, Renjun is not only an introvert by choice, he’s also single by choice…well not his choice. It’s not his fault that all the boys he was ever interested in saw him as intimidating because of his almost perfect scores and his choice of words when speaking. It was totally not his fault.

 

So is that why Renjun is now at a bar crying his eyes out taking shot after shot?

 

Jeno, the youngest among the bartenders (well the boss doesn’t have to know that) just had to be responsible for making drinks for a man and his mistress that is disgustingly straddling the older. Jeno was not new to the sight but oh god did he want to spit on the man’s drink for cheating. The wife doesn’t deserve that, he thought to himself.

 

His thoughts were then disrupted by the bells clanging against each other making the whole room notice a new customer that looked like he didn’t bother changing into something more appropriate for the location. But hey, it’s 2018, wearing your pajamas to a bar was totally accepted. Not like jeno really cared cause the insanely good looking customer had puffy eyes and his hair a bit disheveled just made Jeno in full uwu mode.

 

Wait. Has he been crying? Oh my god yes.

 

Doyoung, Jeno’s senior saw the way the younger lit up upon seeing the new customer and decided to switch places with him making Jeno take a mental note to treat him for lunch some time. But to Jeno’s dismay the customer never looked his way and just mumbled his orders.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 shots. It took 3 shots of vodka for the cute customer lock eyes with him.

 

5 shots. It took 5 shots for him to finally hear the cutie’s voice that is not ordering another drink.

“Renjun...” he said fondly. He thought it was a cute name, perfect for a cute boy. He was smiling at his feet for a few moments whilst pretending to listen to the cute boy in front of him because he's already preoccupied by his own thoughts.

 

13 shots. 13 shots of vodka and Renjun is now a loud mess. Jeno, who was silently wiping shot glasses with cloth flinched at the sudden noise, groans leaving the other’s mouth followed by very loud sobbing. Jeno then abandoned the glass and leaned closer to Renjun’s face, slowly placing his chin on his palm. “what made you so sad that you had to drink your sadness away?” he asked with a hushed tone to the boy whose left ear is now placed against the table and eyelids slowly dropping. “the love of my life...” the latter replied lazily, carrying his head, mirroring the person in front of him. “oh? Why? Did he cheat?” Jeno asked not really caring about the answer but just wanted to hear him talk again, hand brushing a stray strand of hair on the other’s eye. “he died *sniff* the DEA caught him and shot him on a rooftop…fucking bastards” renjun reasoned, his grip on the shot glass getting tighter and tighter and eyes shooting death glares at the shelves. Jeno,whose eyebrows are now furrowed and eyes widened

 

_Wait this sounds familiar what was it again?_

 

“he was loved by a lot of people, he did a lot for the poor!, the only reason why he has gone mad because someone embarrassed him in front of senators.” Renjun talked like of a drunk man, starting his sentence with a hushed tone until it gets louder and louder just to end it with mumbles. But with Jeno's 3 years of being a bartender, his experience in conversations with drunk people made him master the ability to understand drunk people's sentences.

 

“Say, is the one who died a drug lord???” jeno asked hastily. “Oh YeS, hE wAs” renjun who is now making explosion sounds and forming his hand in to a gun and pretending to shoot Jeno to poorly show what happened to the love of his life. **And that’s when it hits Jeno**.

 

The realization that the cute boy was talking about Pablo Escobar, and crying about his death scene in the show Narcos made him crack up. But Renjun looked displeased when the other tried so hard not to laugh to the point he even faced the side to let out muffled laugh or two. Jeno saw the way he was eyeing him and petted Renjun’s hair, and the latter softened at the gesture.

“Let’s take you home. You had enough to drink.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Renjun's Sunday morning was not the best.

 

_this has to be a dream. it has to be one. oh god please._

 

But it wasn't. He woke up with a horrible horrible headache, he smelled like vomit and...the bartender is sleeping right next to him. 

 

 _When i said i wanted someone to cuddle with i didn't mean it this way!_ Renjun proceeded to wiggle his way out of... _wait. shit. i forgot his name. was it johnny? jolo? jono? j- j- JENO!_

 

 _..._ So Renjun wiggled his way out of Jeno's embrace after a good minute of just enjoying the warmth of the other (but you didn't hear that from me). After successfully getting out trying not to wake him up, he's now facing him. Renjun thought that Jeno's face was probably carved by gods cause he was insanely good looking. Fingers ghosting above Jeno's features, brows furrowed, mouth slightly opened and heart beating like crazy.  _god i have to get drunk more often, maybe i'll be able to bring home another bacon. wait, did something happen?_

 

His thoughts were cut off when Jeno held renjun's hand placing his palm against Jeno's face. "uhm d-did...w-what...ugh" renjun was mentally slapping himself at this point. 

_why am i stuttering? oh my god renjun just talk. say something for the love of-_

"nothing happened" renjun's eyes widened  _can he read my mind or something??_ "...just in case you got the wrong idea" jeno gave him the most beautiful smile ever, his eyes forming to crescents and renjun's sure that he holds the title of best eye smile. 

 

Renjun returned an awkward smile retracting his hand and quickly getting up on his feet. He looked at the boy that is now looking at him confused, "what are you still doing laying down? help me with breakfast will you" Jeno laughed in disbelief, following the smaller in the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Breakfast was great. The pancakes were a bit burnt but overall it was great. Jeno found out that they're the same age, that renjun lives alone, a bookworm, and loves moomin. Renjun found out that Jeno took the job as a bartender to pay for his rent, that he watched Narcos a few months ago, and that they both go to the same university  _what are the odds._

 

Other things that Renjun found out was that Jeno took him home because the bouncer wanted him out. Then when they arrived, he puked on Jeno and offered his clothes; and  the reason why he stayed because Renjun begged him to (but what Renjun will never know is that he didn't beg him to but instead Jeno was just too tired and stinky too commute home). 

 

After breakfast the room falls silent. "Well i guess i have to go" Jeno broke the ice, picking his bag up and giving renjun another perfect eye smile, "i need to look for an apartment near school so..." he trailed off waving his hand before slowly opening the door. "Wait!" jeno turned his head too quickly that he heard a crack somewhere. "I'm looking for a roommate...actually" renjun said hastily, his hands fidgeting, his right foot pin pointing at the floor and moving it from side to side every so often. Jeno found it cute. Jeno accepted the offer of course. Both laughed at each other's gay panic, and looked at each other with a knowing smile. Knowing 'cause, they both knew that there was only  **one** room. 

 

Later that day, Renjun found out that the whatever it is you're seeking won't come in the form you're expecting. Well at least for Renjun he didn't expect someone as perfect as Jeno to fall for him in his worst state and start a relationship after sharing a bed with him. But would he trade this for something else? No. Not ever. 

 

 

\--------EPILOGUE----------

 

After a month of dating, Jeno is met with the same puffy eyed nerd he loves so much. Propping his chin on his hand. "Who died this time?" he asked the boy who is sniffing and is now glaring at him, but the pout on his lips made Jeno want to kiss, which he did. "Give me something to drink" Renjun orders, but Jeno shook his head,"No" "Just one drink" Renjun made sure to emphasize the 'one' by lifting his index finger while the remainder oh his fingers were in a fist. "please" he pouted and Jeno just couldn't resist, "Okay but just one." Renjun took his shot, face crumpling with the bitterness and letting out a contented "aghh." 

 

"My shift ends in a minute so let's go home together 'kay?"

"Can we please watch moomin when we get home?" 

"anything for my baby" Jeno said fondly before pressing a kiss on Renjun's head.

 

The couple are snuggled against each other, placing chaste kisses every so often, while watching their 2nd time on the whole moomin series. Renjun fell asleep first, hands still intertwined with jeno's. Jeno took this chance to free his left arm that is below renjun's neck, moving to a more comfortable position, fingers going through the older's locks down to his chin, moving forward to place a peck on renjun's forehead.

 

"i love you" Jeno professes, before drifting into deep sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all if you want part to for this comment down bellow. 
> 
> Okay so about the series Narcos, based on my experience I couldn’t hate pablo. The way they portrayed the character made it impossible to hate him. So that’s why renjun was a bit sad hahahah. 
> 
> My next one shot will be for nomin so anticipate it!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING LOVELIES!  
> Twitter @fakenajaemin  
> Bye Bye!


End file.
